


(good is) not a thing you are

by pearwaldorf



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 53 Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s good at making things. Killing them too. Healing or bringing them back to life? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(good is) not a thing you are

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 53 spoilers
> 
> Content notes: temporary child harm/death, I guess?

Percy looks at the scene in front of him, and feels useless. He’s good at making things. Killing them too. Healing or bringing them back to life? Not so much. Pike grips her holy symbol tightly, whispering an incantation too low to hear. Keyleth touches the earth and tries to draw its strength into the child’s body. Whatever she attempted fails, judging from the expression on her face. Pike’s eyes flick over to Keyleth, her expression softening into what might be sympathy if she weren’t attempting a raise dead ritual. Her voice grows stronger, until Percy can make out the language she’s speaking. He would laugh, if it wasn’t likely to break Pike’s concentration. It’s Celestial. Of fucking course it’s Celestial. 

He thinks about what he knows of magic. There is a great deal of abstraction about source and schools that can matter in more specific circumstances, but ultimately, it is intent made concrete. And what they--he--wants is for this child to live. He picks out a thread of Pike’s chant and harmonizes upon it, their voices twining in point and counterpoint, call and answer. It loops and repeats until it seems like it’s all he’s ever done, all he ever will. 

He must have closed his eyes at some point, because he sees a burst of light behind them. There is a fire-haired (not red like Keyleth’s, but actual flame trailing behind her head) woman, wings flared out, although whether in threat or protection he does not know. She wears a scimitar at her hip. He has a good suspicion who she is, but it isn’t until he sees her touch Pike that it is confirmed. There is a spark as the divine magic transfers from Her hand and the holy symbol flares bright before fading. Her work done, She looks at Percy before She turns away. He doesn’t know if it’s a trick of the light, but he could swear She winks. 

The child coughs, and Percy’s eyes open in time to see him struggle to sit up. Pike helps him upright, carefully, gingerly. Keyleth touches him, and his wounds close up, the dried blood on his face and clothes the only indication that anything was ever wrong. Vex and Keyleth lift him up onto Trinket, and he laughs in delight to be riding this big furry beast. 

On the way to the temple district, Percy falls behind the rest of the group. Pike has kept pace with him, a thoughtful expression on her face. 

“You didn’t have to help, but you did. Thank you.” She smiles, and it lights up her face. 

“I’ve devoted years to studying Celestial. It was nice to be able to use it,” he replies dismissively. It is the truth, if not all of it.

She looks in his direction, but past him, like there’s something else in her vision. “You’re different now. I don’t see that darkness anymore, not the way it used to be.” 

“It left its mark.” He reaches instinctively for where his pepperbox used to hang, finding his new pistol there instead. Some days, it still feels strange without it. He is adjusting. 

Pike laughs softly. “You say that like we all don’t have shit to deal with. We’ll get through it. Together.” He takes comfort in the certainty of her tone, even if he doesn’t entirely believe it. The rest of the group seems to have noticed they’ve fallen behind, and they stop to wait. Grog waves, and they move ahead to catch up.


End file.
